Core support is requested for biostatistical assistance to each Project under the overall Program. Biostatistical procedures include the following: 1. Design, randomization, and data analysis of the multicenter melanoma vaccine trial (Project III). 2. Design and data analysis of laboratory assays and Phase I, II, and III). trials (Projects !, II, and III). 3. Statistical analysis of clinical results and correlation with laboratory assays (Projects I, II, and III). 4. Data management and computerization of data (Projects I, II, and III). 5. Preparation of data for presentation and publication (Projects I, II, and III).